¿Sakura?
by pauwayland
Summary: ¿Chico sol? ¿Espantapájaros? ¿Chico luna? Así nombra Sakura a las personas, no reconoce a nadie en esa habitación de hospital. Three-shot


Otra historia corta :D gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews que eso me ayuda a estar mas motivada

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Naruto

* * *

La vida de la pequeña Sakura siempre giró en torno de una sola persona: Sasuke-kun.

Era un hecho y aunque ella tratara de hacer que su vida no se definiera por él, no podía se había quedado estancada en él, había crecido para él y ahora que lo veía en el campo de batalla le quedaba claro.

No quería palabras de aliento de sus demás compañeros, quería una sola mirada dirigida a ella sin la frialdad con la que él la miraba, quería que la reconociera que viera en lo que se había convertido.

Pero nunca llego ese momento, siguieron luchando hasta el final y ella como siempre viendo sus espaldas, ahora hasta Kakashi-sensei luchaba pero la dejaron atrás, todavía no era lo suficientemente buena para luchar junto con ellos.

Miro al cielo suplicando que le diera una oportunidad de ser útil para su equipo, que viera su espalda por una vez, que por fin alguien viera a la mujer y no a la niña que antes era pero que en el fondo ella sabía que seguía siendo.

La oportunidad llego, un enemigo se acercaba hacia Sasuke-kun, no lo veía venir, el sharingan estaba haciendo que bajara la guardia, nadie notaba al enemigo, ese instante pareció partirse en milisegundos, ella corría para salvar la vida de su primer y único amor.

Recibió el impacto, a la hora de aterrizar se golpeó en la cabeza, escucho un grito de sorpresa de Sasuke, a lo lejos la ira de Naruto se desataba, cayó al piso, sus piernas se sentían poco a poco entumidas, pequeñas hormiguitas corrían por ellas, sonrió al recordar el entrenamiento de Tsunade con insectos.

-"¿Qué hiciste?"- sintió un líquido mojar su mejilla

No podía abrir los ojos se sentían tan pesados, pero ella se sentía acostada en el terreno, alguien estaba sosteniendo su cara, lloraba por ella, quería abrir los ojos y agradecerle a la persona que la sostenía.

Su sangre subía hacia su boca, haciendo que se atragantara, movieron sus cabeza para que ella pudiera vomitar el líquido venenoso.

-"¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué hiciste?"- ella se estaba entumiendo por completo.

-"Yo solo quería que me vieras"- su voz era lenta, como un suspiro.

-"Cúrate, tu eres la única que sabe curar, yo solo se matar y destruir, por favor quédate, quédate con nosotros, no me dejes"- la voz sonaba desesperada.

Algo a lo lejos retumbo, para escuchar pasos.

-"¡SAKURA! ¡NO TE DES POR VENCIDA!"- alguien comenzó a sanarla, Sakura ya no se sentía flotando entre aguas tranquilas sino que caía por un precipicio, escuchaba voces, gritos, lagrimas mojándolas pero por más que quería alcanzar las voces no lo lograba, solo se resbalaba más en la inconciencia.

* * *

Todo se volvió obscuro, no hubo túneles, ni una luz para llevarla a su destino, solo una paz infinita, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con paredes blancas, un cuarto desconocido, le dolía mucho la cabeza, se encontró con dos hombres durmiendo en las sillas que no parecían muy cómodas.

-"¿Hola?"- dijo ella con timidez, tosió fuerte y estaba a punto de picar a uno que parecía espantapájaros con un control cuando fue envuelta en un abrazo.

La persona olía de una manera especial era como si la luz del mundo se embotellara, era rubio, con unos ojos de lapislázuli, lloraba con una emoción mientras gritaba por su abuela.

-"Sakura-chan gracias a los dioses que decidiste despertar"- dijo el chico sol, mientras el espantapájaros le daba un abrazo para luego arrugar su ojo en una muestra de felicidad.

Llego una mujer rubia que parecía imponerse en el lugar, no saludo a nadie y se lanzó hacia ella, checando miles de cosas.

-"¿Sabes qué día es? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?"- dijo la mujer mientras que la pobre chica no sabía que decir, la gente la observaba expectante, comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa tenía miedo de decepcionarlos, volteaba a verlos para ver si encontraba las respuestas en ellos.

-"¿Sakura-chan?"- dijo el chico sol confundido, la puerta se abrió distrayéndola de sus pensamientos al voltear se encontró con la noche personificada, el chico traía un ramo de flores que eran hermosas, eran rosas parecían tan frágiles, era pálido, se veía musculoso pero a la vez fino, sus rasgos aristocráticos le daban un aire de soberbia y arrogancia, sus ojos eran negros parecían poseer un encanto que como un imán la empujaban hacia él, el ramo cayo de sus manos y tras un milisegundo abrazo de una manera en la que todo su cuerpo parecía derretirse en sus brazos.

-"Uchiha, dale espacio, te hice unas preguntas, podrías responderlas querida"- la mujer rubia no quería dejar para después las preguntas.

-"Yo…yo…"- la gente la seguía mirando, cuando el chico luna la miraba expectante rompió a llorar –No tengo idea de nada, perdón, perdón por decepcionarlos quisiera saber las respuestas pero no se- el chico luna pareció quemarse con su afirmación, se alejó de ella hasta quedar al lado de la ventana, el chico sol le gritaba a la rubia mujer, mientras que el espantapájaros se dedicaba a observarla con curiosidad.

-"Sakura, Haruno Sakura"- ella lo miro sorprendida de que por fin le hablara, no comprendiendo sus palabras.

-"Tu nombre es Haruno Sakura"- respondió el espantapájaros.

-"Sakura"-ella sonrió levemente mientras que asimilaba el pedazo de información.

-"Tendrás que quedarte en el hospital, esperamos que dentro de los siguientes días recuperes tu memoria, hablare con Yamanaka para que logremos entrar a tu mente y ver si podemos desbloquearla"-.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas, mucha gente la veía pero nada parecía jalar el gatillo de sus memorias, una chica rubia platinada entro en su mente y no encontró nada que podría ayudarlas, no supo porque pero la gente a su alrededor comenzó a llorar mientras que ella no sabía que había hecho mal.

Un mes había corrido y cada día era un nuevo aprendizaje, el espantapájaros se llamaba Kakashi y era su sensei la había ayudado a recuperar su condición, él hablaba algo acerca de reponer el tiempo en el que nunca le pudo enseñar, mientras que el chico sol el cual se llamaba Naruto la hacía pasear por la cuidad enseñándole cada rincón con una de sus aventuras, estaba también un chico que dibujaba, que leía para ella y la enseñaba sus pinturas tras ver el atardecer, ese chico se llamaba Sai, otro sensei que tallaba para ella las más hermosas figuras de madera Yamato-sensei era una buena persona, se encontró compartiendo tiempo con cuatro chicas, Temari, Tenten, Ino y Hinata poco a poco podía sentirse cómoda con la gente.

Pero había alguien que la evitaba a toda costa, el chico luna huía de ella, nunca la daba la cara siempre se iba antes de que ella pudiera decir siquiera una palabra.

Una noche había decidido dar un paseo por la aldea, se reía por conversaciones con Naruto acerca del ramen que hasta ahora era su comida favorita sin dudarlo.

Llego a unas bancas y decidió sentarse en una de ellas, para observar a la luna que la iluminaba, pudo ver que el chico luna caminaba a lo lejos.

-"Es tarde para que estés fuera de casa, regresa"- dijo para seguir caminando

-"¿Por qué me odias? Naruto-kun dijo que no me odiabas que necesitabas tiempo pero nunca quieres estar junto a mí, Sai-kun me ha dicho que eres un emo y Lee-kun también me ha dicho que tienes el espíritu de la juventud en ti pero quiero conocerte sin que alguien más me diga algo de ti"- dijo ella mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse

-"No hables así, no les digas de esa manera"- dijo el en un susurro

-"No eres quien para mandarme, Naruto-kun dice que era un teme…"-no pudo terminar la oración cuando el chico estaba a su lado.

-"Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, el último miembro de mi clan, fui tu compañero de equipo, tu primer amor y tu gran decepción, tras declararme tu amor, solo te pude decir gracias para después dejarte noqueada en esta misma banca, sin importarme si pasarías frio, sin importarme tu bienestar, no eras nada para mí, nos volvimos a reencontrar estuve a segundos de matarte si Naruto no hubiera llegado, regrese tras la guerra después de haber descubierto cosas que ningún ninja desearía, pelee en la guerra contra mi ancestro Uchiha Madara y fui por el cual tu estés sin memoria, todo sucedió por mi culpa, si hubiera está concentrado a mi alrededor no te hubieras sacrificado por mi"- dijo el aprontando sus puños con enojo

-"Yo…- no sabía que decir para calmar a Sasuke-kun

- "Sakura Haruno desde este momento te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que regreses a mi"- el tomo su cara entre sus manos y beso su mejilla, se paró y comenzó a conducirla a su casa, cuando estuvieron enfrente de ella, el volteo, sonrió de medio lado y rosó sus labios con los de ella –"Se me olvidaba decirte, el –kun solo es para mi nombre"- se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

Sakura paso un dedo por sus labios, sonrojándose mientras repetía su nombre como un mantra deseando ver lo que haría el chico luna para volver a conquistarla.


End file.
